


Late Night Surprise

by AWideEyedPhoenix84



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hot Sex, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Secret Relationship, Sex, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22870936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWideEyedPhoenix84/pseuds/AWideEyedPhoenix84
Summary: Remus is walking upstairs to his bedroom at Grimmauld Place after having one too many glasses of firewhisky with Sirius, when he hears a strange noise and decides to investigate.
Relationships: Remus Lupin & Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks
Comments: 4
Kudos: 94





	1. Chapter 1

Remus Lupin stumbled up the stairs to his bedroom at number twelve, Grimmauld Place after having one too many glasses of firewhisky with Sirius, who had poured himself yet another and insisted on staying up for just a little while longer.

Lupin gripped the railing tightly as he reached the landing of the second floor, and was about to continue down the hall to his room when he heard a creak from just above him. His eyebrows creasing with curiosity, he continued climbing up the stairs to the third floor. The old Black Family home at Grimmauld Place had required a lot of cleanup, and Lupin assumed it was another boggart haunting one of the unoccupied upstairs bedrooms. Sighing, he drew his wand and decided to deal with it before retiring for the evening.

When he reached the third floor landing, he heard a low moan come from the first bedroom on the right. The door was closed, and he heard it again. Lupin cautiously turned the doorknob and pushed the door open slowly, his wand raised.

The room was dark as he stepped inside, and he once again heard a sound, a whimper this time. Lupin turned his wand toward the noise, and his eyes grew wide as the light from the end of his wand illuminated Nymphadora Tonks, lying in the bed, her eyes closed, her mouth open in a look of intense pleasure, her hand moving furiously between her legs under the sheets. 

“Remus!” she gasped, sitting up, her hands immediately flying above the covers, her cheeks turning bright pink to match her hair. “What are you doing here?”

“Oh, _shit_. Tonks, I’m sorry. I thought… never mind.” Lupin, flustered and embarrassed, turned to flee the room.

“Wait,” she called, biting her lip, her heart pounding. He paused in the doorway and turned slowly, not able to make eye contact with her. “Want to give me a hand?” she whispered.

“ _What_?”

“Come here. Close the door.”

“Tonks, I —”

“Get in here and close the door, Remus,” she repeated, a little more forcefully. Lupin gulped and obeyed, the latch clicking shut behind him.

“Come here,” she beckoned, swinging her legs around so she was sitting on the edge of the bed. She was wearing terry cloth shorts and a tank top. Her hair was wild and messy.

Lupin’s heart was pounding as he walked over to her, swaying on his feet as he felt the effects of the firewhisky. “I’m sorry, Tonks,” he whispered. “I didn’t know you were in here —”

“Well, now you do,” she murmured, reaching out for his hand, and placing it on her breast. “Touch me,” she begged. “Help me relax? I’m having a hard time getting there on my own.”

“Tonks…” He trailed off. “This is a really bad idea.”

“Mmm. Is it?” she asked innocently, reaching for his belt buckle.

“ _Stop_ , Tonks,” Lupin insisted, pushing her hands away.

She pouted. “Okay, fine. But then you better leave so I can get back to business.”

He inhaled sharply, thinking about her touching herself alone in the dark room, and felt his cock harden as he thought about the noises he’d heard her making. He thought about being the one to coax those sounds from her lips and a shiver ran down his spine.

Tonks looked up at him. “It’s up to you, Remus. Stay or leave. I want you. I have for a long time, and I think you know that. I’m pretty sure that you want me too. If you don’t, you can go… but if you stay, I’m going to put you to work.” She smirked at him dangerously.

Lupin’s breath caught in his throat. “Fuck, Tonks.”

She grinned. “So you’re staying?”

He paused for a moment, considering. He’d had a crush on Tonks since they were first paired together. How could he not? She was gorgeous and funny and amazing to work with in the field. He’d thought of kissing her, of more even, but it never happened quite like this in his fantasies. He never thought it would actually happen. If they did this, could things ever be normal between them again?

“Remus?”

His eyes locked on hers and he nodded slowly. “I’m staying.”

Her eyes somehow seemed to darken further as he ran his thumb over her cheekbone. Lupin could feel her skin warm under his touch. He leaned forward and kissed her, their lips slowly melting together. Her tongue slid against his, and Lupin felt his breath catch in his throat as she pulled him back with her on the bed. He rested his full weight against her, and she gasped as she felt his erection push against her pulsing center.

“Mmm,” she murmured, her fingers running through his hair. He pressed his lips to her neck and nipped at the soft skin at the base of her throat, a low growl rising in his chest as she bucked her hips up against him.

He moved his way down her body, pushing aside the thin fabric of her tank top to circle his tongue around her nipples. She moaned, arching her back off the mattress as he kept kissing down her stomach and settled between her legs. He shoved aside her tiny shorts and could smell the arousal coming off of her.

“Jesus Christ,” he muttered. “You’re so wet.”

“I know,” she said. “I was — oh, _fuck_.”

Lupin shut her up by slowly dragging his tongue up and down her folds before sucking her clit into his mouth; he slipped one finger inside her, and then two. He felt her body stretch to accommodate him, and he groaned as his cock hardened painfully.

Tonks’ cries grew louder as he continued to use his mouth to make her squirm. “Oh my _god_ , Remus,” she gasped. Her sounds became unintelligible as he brought her right up to the edge of her orgasm, and then stars exploded behind her eyes as fire coursed through her veins. He held onto her hips tightly and continued to pump his fingers until she pushed him away, collapsing back onto the pillows and letting out a contented sigh.

His head hit the pillow next to her, and she looked over at him with a grin. “Wow. Thanks for that.”

Lupin smiled sheepishly. “Glad I could help.”

“I think about you sometimes, you know,” she told him shyly. “About what it would be like to kiss you. What you’d be like in bed.”

“ _Jesus_ , Tonks.”

“Well, I do,” she insisted. “We spend a lot of time together, Remus. You’re sweet and you’re brave… and I think you’re goddamn adorable. Haven’t you ever thought about me?”

“I… I don’t know.”

She raised her eyebrows. “You’ve really never thought about having sex with me?”

Lupin felt his breath catch in his throat, his cheeks flushing. _Of course he had._

Tonks saw right through him, grinning. She climbed on top of him, biting at his earlobe and kissing his neck. She pulled his shirt off and discarded it on the floor along with her own tank top. Pressing her lips along his chest and stomach, and could feel Lupin’s muscles tensing as she moved down his body.

“You okay?” she murmured.

“Uh huh.” He lay back on the pillow with his eyes closed and took a deep breath.

Tonks unbuckled his belt, pulling his pants off, and then wrapped her small hand around his erection, leaning forward and running her tongue over the sensitive head before taking as much of him as she could down her throat.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he hissed, his fingers tangling in her hair as she bobbed up and down. He groaned as she released him from her lips with a loud pop, but before he could protest, she was ripping off her shorts and straddling him, slowly sinking down on his cock.

“Oh my god,” she moaned. “You feel good.”

Lupin’s mouth dropped open, his hands reaching back to grip the headboard as she began to rock back and forth. He looked at her, curls bouncing, her eyes wide as she held his gaze. She was beautiful. “Is this really happening?” he choked out, his body buzzing from the firewhisky and the feeling of being inside of her.

“Why? Have you had dreams like this before?” Tonks asked mischievously, picking up the pace as she got used to the sensation of being filled so completely by him.

“Maybe. _Damn_.” Lupin’s hands grabbed her hips tightly as she found a rhythm, getting exactly what she needed.

“I’m real. I promise.” She grinned down at him and he felt momentarily dazed.

Tonks’ cries grew louder and more erratic. She leaned forward, resting her hands on his shoulders, riding him frantically. “I’m close,” she warned him, panting.

“Yeah?”

“Uh huh. Just like that. Oh, Remus… _oh my god_.” Tonks let out a sob and her whole body spasmed as she went limp and slumped against his chest. Lupin continued to thrust up inside her as she pulsed all around him, her little whimpers in his ear urging him on.

She kissed his neck with a giggle and Lupin groaned as she sat up. “Well, _fuck_ ,” she said, rolling off of him and collapsing back onto the pillow. “That was fun.”

Lupin still appeared to be slightly in shock, but he nodded in agreement.

Tonks’ hand found his erection. “You didn’t come yet?”

He shook his head.

“Mmm. What do you want to do about that?” she asked, raising her eyebrows playfully.

“You’re going to kill me, girl,” he muttered, pushing her flat on her back and climbing on top of her.

“Oh yeah?” she asked in a teasing tone, wrapping her arms around his neck.

“Uh huh.” His lips brushed gently against hers, and she pulled him down into a deep kiss. Their tongues battled for dominance as Lupin pressed every inch of his cock into her. She sighed against his mouth, and he pulled halfway out before thrusting slowly back inside.

His pace was agonizing, and Tonks whined as she dug her nails into his biceps. “Come on. Fuck me already.”

He laughed, looking down at her and brushing the hair out of her face. “What? You don’t like this?”

“I _do_ ,” she moaned as he slid into her. “I just… _oh_.”

He hooked his arm under her knee and pulled her leg up, hitting her at a different angle, deeper than before, but continued at the same unhurried speed.

“Please,” she begged.

“Please what?” He had a hard time keeping the smile off his face as he tortured her.

“Harder. More. I want you to _fuck_ me.”

Lupin stilled inside of her, pausing for a moment as he seemed to study her carefully, and then pulled all the way out and slammed back into her. Tonks gasped as she dropped her head back and let out a strangled sob.

“ _Yes_! Oh _god_ , yes. Don’t stop. Please keep doing that.”

She grabbed two fistfuls of the sheets as he continued to thrust into her, hard and fast, the headboard loudly hitting the wall.

“I’m not going to last long like this,” he warned her.

“I don’t care. Oh my _god_.”

Lupin’s face screwed up almost in pain as he let out a loud grunt, his body spasming, and he exploded into her. Tonks wrapped her arms around his back, pulling him closer to her, planting a kiss on his scarred shoulder.

After a moment, he rolled off of her and lay back on the pillow, struggling to level his breathing. “Holy shit.”

“Uh huh,” she agreed, her own heart pounding. She reached over and grabbed his hand, their fingers intertwined. He gave hers a little squeeze, and she smiled.

“My head is spinning,” he admitted.

“Yeah? Are you drunk?”

“Not _drunk_. Well, maybe a bit.”

“Mmm. You tasted like whiskey.”

“Yeah? I blame Sirius. He kept pouring them, and I lost track.”

Tonks’ eyes got huge. “I forgot about Sirius for a minute. You think he heard us?”

Lupin laughed. “If he’s still conscious, then probably. But considering the state he was in when I left him, I kind of doubt it.”

She rolled onto her side and looked at him adoringly. “Well, I hope you don’t regret this tomorrow when you sober up. Personally, I really enjoyed myself. _Twice_.” 

He laughed again as she kissed his cheek, and he pulled her closer. “I definitely won’t regret this. But I do I think I needed the liquid courage to go through with it.”

“Ouch. You needed to get drunk to have sex with me?”

“No, no, that’s not what I meant at all,” Lupin replied quickly.

“I was kidding,” Tonks assured him with a smile.

“Okay, good. I just — I’m shy, Tonks.”

“I know,” she said, running her thumb over the scar on his eyebrow. “That’s one of the reasons I like you.”

“You really like _me_?” he asked, incredulous. “I wasn’t just in the right place at the right time?”

She laughed. “Well, that certainly didn’t hurt. But I’ve been in love with you for a while.”

Lupin looked back at her with wide eyes, his mouth hanging open slightly in disbelief that this beautiful young girl wanted him.

“Say something,” Tonks urged.

“I don’t know what to say,” he replied honestly. “What happens now?”

“Now?” She shrugged. “I don’t know. I think we go to sleep and see how we feel in the morning.”

“That’s a good idea.”

“You can stay here if you want,” she told him shyly.

“Yeah?”

“Uh huh.” She rested her head on his chest and ran her fingers over his scars, and Lupin pulled her close, kissing her on the top of her head.

“Goodnight, Remus.”

“Goodnight, Tonks.”


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Lupin woke up to sunlight streaming in through the bedroom window, his head pounding, and it took him a moment to orient himself. He was in an unfamiliar space, dark and dusty. He was at Grimmauld Place, but this wasn’t his usual bedroom.

He looked down to see Tonks curled up under his arm, and pieces of the previous evening came back to him in flashes. Her telling him to come in and close the door. His mouth on hers. Pulling her leg up so he could get even deeper as he thrust inside of her. He remembered the way his name sounded on her lips. He’s never made anyone moan like that before.

 _Had all of that really happened?_ It felt like a dream… but both of them were currently naked, their clothes strewn all over the room, which would suggest that it was real.

Tonks stirred, opening her eyes. Her face lit up when she saw him. “Hey there.”

“Hey,” he said, suddenly shy again in the sober light of day.

“Wow, huh?”

“Yeah…”

“You okay?” she asked, looking at him closely.

“Uh huh. My head hurts.”

“You were pretty tipsy last night, Professor. I guess maybe I shouldn’t have taken advantage of you like that. But you were the one who stumbled into my room, as I recall.”

“I thought I heard something,” he muttered.

“You did,” she reminded him, her cheeks blushing furiously.

“I sure did.”

“Are you… okay with everything that happened?” she asked hesitantly.

Lupin looked at her and nodded. “Yeah. I still kind of can’t believe it.”

She grinned. “It all happened pretty fast.”

“I — I’ve always liked you, Tonks. I just never thought you could feel that way about me.”

“Mmm. I do.”

“Is this going to be weird now when we work together?”

She shrugged. “Doesn’t have to be.”

“Right,” he said, sounding uncertain.

Tonks just smiled at him and pressed her lips against his. Lupin seemed momentarily surprised, then let himself melt into her. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he drew her closer, and she sighed into his mouth.

Her hand trailed down his stomach to find his erection, and she felt his body tense as she began to stroke him. He groaned, and then she disappeared beneath the sheets, wrapping her lips around his cock.

“Jesus Christ. Oh, _fuck_.” Lupin’s head dropped back as he felt the pressure begin to build in his body. “Hey, stop,” he told her, his hand in her hair, gently tugging her back. “Come up here.”

She resurfaced from under the blankets and climbed on top of him, one of her knees on either side of his hips, and looked down at him with big eyes. “You okay?”

“Very okay. _Incredibly_ okay. But I want to look at you.”

Tonks grinned. “Oh. Well I like the sound of that.”

Lupin flipped them over so she was underneath him, which made her squeal in surprise. He kissed her neck, and Tonks moaned as his fingers trailed down her body, teasing her and finding that she was already wet.

He positioned himself between her legs and slowly pushed inside of her. They both groaned loudly at the sensation, and he set a steady rhythm, the old box spring creaking with every thrust.

“You feel good,” she whispered, smiling at him.

“Mmm,” he agreed, leaning down to kiss her.

“Remus,” she moaned as he sunk inside her again.

Lupin still felt like he was in a dream. Surely this wasn’t real life? She dug her nails into his back and cried out as he continued to fuck her.

“I’m going to come soon like this,” he warned her.

“That’s okay,” Tonks panted, dropping a hand between her legs and rubbing her clit in time with his movements. Lupin’s eyes got wide as he watched her fingers move.

“Oh my _god_ ,” she screamed. He could feel her trembling beneath him, and then he lost control too, his eyes squeezing shut as he let out a grunt. He stilled inside her, then pressed a kiss to her neck before rolling off her to lay back on the pillow.

She looked over at him, grinning, gasping for breath. His heart was pounding as he reached out for her.

Just then there was a hesitant knock on the bedroom door. “Hey Moony… you in there?” came Sirius’ voice from the other side.

Tonks’ eyes got huge as she looked at Lupin. “Yeah,” he called back, shrugging at her when she slapped his arm.

“Oh okay. I didn’t know you had a… _guest_.”

She tried to stifle a giggle, and Lupin got a bit of a satisfied grin on his face. “Yeah. Sorry about that.”

“No worries. Carry on.” And they heard his footsteps retreat back down the stairs.

“Oh my god,” Tonks whispered. “We should have silenced the room. I didn’t even think about it.”

“Neither did I,” Lupin admitted. “I was… distracted.”

“By me?” she asked, grinning.

“Obviously.” He kissed her on the mouth, pulling her closer with his hands wrapped around her waist.

Tonks sighed against his lips, but then sat up and looked at the clock. “Ugh. I gotta go. Work.”

Lupin nodded, kissing her shoulder.

“But… I’ll see you… later?” she asked.

“Yeah. We’re working together tonight,” he reminded her.

“Oh. We are, aren’t we?” Tonks said. “Well that certainly makes things… interesting.”

Lupin swallowed hard. They’d be alone together again, all night.

“So, uh, can I Apparate out of here? There’s no way in hell I want Sirius to see me sneaking out.”

“Afraid not. Part of the protective enchantments when this place became headquarters.”

“Fuck,” she muttered.

“I’ll cover for you,” Lupin said.

When she was dressed and had all her belongings gathered, she pressed one more kiss to his lips and smiled up at him before he walked out of the room. “See you tonight.”

Lupin went downstairs to find Sirius in the drawing room, his eyebrows raised. “Well, _hello_ , Remus.”

He hovered in the doorway so Tonks could slip down the stairs behind him. “Hey, Sirius,” he said casually. When he heard the front door click shut, Lupin came into the room and took a seat.

“Who’s the lucky lady?”

“Huh?” Lupin asked, feigning ignorance.

“Uh, you were clearly banging some chick upstairs this morning. I’m just a bit surprised, that’s all. Why’d you go to that room all the way up on the third floor?”

“Oh, I just —”

“I thought Tonks was crashing up there.”

Lupin’s cheeks colored.

“Holy shit,” Sirius whispered. “That was _Tonks_?”

“Shut up.”

“No fucking way! You’re sleeping with _my little cousin_?” Sirius narrowed his eyes. “I should be pissed about this, right?”

“I don’t know,” Lupin replied cautiously. “Are you pissed?”

“Strangely… no?”

Lupin laughed.

“When did this happen?”

“Last night was the first time. It’s a bit of a… long story.”

“I bet it is,” Sirius grinned. “Well, charm the door next time, will ya?” I don’t need to listen to that shit again. First of all, she’s my cousin. I don’t want to think about her making those noises. And secondly, you’re making me a little jealous. Something is wrong in the world when you’re getting laid and I’m not.”

“ _Hey_.”

“Kidding, Moony… just kidding. Kind of. So, are you two just fucking? Or is it… something more?”

Lupin hesitated. “I don’t really know.”

“Do you love her?” Sirius’ question hung heavily in the air.

“Yeah. I think I might,” Remus replied after a long moment of silence.

“Holy shit.”

“Yeah… holy shit.”


End file.
